Chocolate Moist Madeleines
Description This recipe is from Rose Levy Beranbaum's book, Rose's Christmas Cookies, William Morrow and Company, 1990. It makes 3 dozen 3-inch madeleines. Ingredients * 3 tbsp (plus 1 ½ teaspoons) unsweetened cocoa (Dutch processed) * 3 tbsp boiling water * 3 large eggs * 1½ tsp pure vanilla extract * 1¼ cups sifted cake flour (sift into cup and level off) * ¾ cup (plus 2 tbsp ) sugar * ¾ tsp baking powder * ¼ tsp salt * 13 tbsp unsalted butter (softened) Syrup * 2 tbsp sugar * ¼ cup water * 1 tbsp Kahlúa Directions # Preheat oven to 350°F. Place 2 oven racks in the upper and lower thirds of the oven. # In medium mixing bowl, whisk together cocoa and water until smooth. # Allow the mixture to cool to room temperature, then lightly whisk in the eggs and vanilla extract. # In a large mixing bowl, combine the remaining dry ingredients and mix on low speed for 30 seconds to blend. # Add half the chocolate mixture and the butter to dry ingredients. # Mix on low speed until the dry ingredients are moistened. # On medium speed (high speed if using a hand-held mixer), beat for 1 minute to aerate and develop the structure. # Scrape the sides of the bowl. # Gradually add the remaining chocolate mixture in 2 batches, beating for 20 seconds after each addition to incorporate the ingredients and strengthen the structure. # Scrape the sides of the bowl. # Scrape batter into a reclosable gallon-size freezer bag, close it securely, and cut off a small piece from one corner. # Pipe batter into the buttered molds, filling them not quite full. # Leave remaining batter in the bag, refrigerated, for the following batches. # Bake 10 to 12 minutes or until a tester inserted in the center comes out clean and the madeleines spring back when pressed lightly in the centers. # For even baking, rotate molds from top to bottom and front to back halfway through the baking time. # Unmold the madeleines onto wire racks to cool completely. # If desired, these madeleines may be brushed with a Kahlúa syrup made as follows:. # In a small pan, stir together the sugar and water. # Bring to a full rolling boil. # Cover immediately and remove the pan from the heat. # When cool, swirl in the Kahlúa. # If desired, brush the madeleines on both sides with the syrup. # Wrap each one separately in plastic wrap. # For the most attractive appearance, store them without the syrup and brush on the syrup a day or so before you plan to serve them. # Store in an airtight container at room temperature, or in the refrigerator or freezer. # Keeps 3 days without syrup, 1 week with syrup, at room temperature; 2 weeks refrigerated; 3 months frozen. Tips * If you do not have enough madeleine molds to bake all the batter at one time, store the batter in the refrigerator and bake it in batches. Rinse out the molds after each batch and butter them. * If you are planning to use the madeleines to dunk, omit the syrup; madeleines should be a little dry so that they act like sponges. * The syrup helps to preserve the moistness and will greatly extend their keeping qualities, which is helpful if you are planning to give them as gifts. * The syrup allows the cookies to keep over 1 week at room temperature. * If you are planning the eat them the same day or the next, omit the syrup or use only a sprinkle of Kahlúa. The subtle coffee flavor accentuates the chocolate. Category:Christmas cookie Recipes Category:Cake flour Recipes Category:Coffee Recipes Category:Kahlúa Recipes Category:Cocoa Recipes Category:Egg Recipes